The present invention relates to a microwave drying device, this device being more particularly intended for drying grains or seeds so as to ensure good preservation thereof.
In fact, grains have a high degree of humidity, which adversely affects their good preservation and causes each year considerable losses of the crops.
A microwave drying device of this kind is known for example from French Pat. No. 2 319 863 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,693. The microwave treating system described therein includes a microwave generator, a waveguide through which the radiofrequency or microwave energy from the generator is propagated, means for passing the material to be treated through the waveguide to expose it to the microwave energy and, usually, a dumming load such as a water load isolated from the waveguide by a diaphragm to prevent reflection of energy to the generator.